


Beg

by theamateurexpert



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamateurexpert/pseuds/theamateurexpert
Summary: Roman told Jason he could have a night of whatever he wanted.Jason figured it was now or never.





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for FOREVER, and thought it'd be nice to finally finish it so I could take a break from the main fics I'm working on.
> 
> Please be mindful of the tags, though, mostly, they're there for courtesy. I'd say it's pretty tame, all things considered, haha. Enjoy! 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jason’s skin tugged gently under the drag of gloved fingers. The pull followed along his spine, and up to the base of his neck. Once the hand settled, it gave a tight squeeze; firm, controlling, _encouraging_. Fingers slid up, brushing his newly shaved hair and raising goosebumps across his body.

“You’re quiet,” Roman said, piercing the heavy silence between them as he pulled his hand away.

Jason couldn’t help but scoff, looking at Roman, but not meeting his gaze. “Yeah, I guess I can’t think of what to say.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Roman replied, moving from the bed. Jason watched as Roman made his way to the small shelf bar that ran the length of the accent wall. He uncorked an unlabeled crystal bottle of, Jason guessed, cognac, and poured its contents into two of the clear matching glasses. When Roman turned back to the bed, Jason slid off to the side, looking up warily.

Roman offered one of the drinks to Jason, who shook his head. 

Jason’s voice had a soft rasp as he spoke, “Not sure if it’s a good idea.”

“Oh? Not drinking either?” Roman shook his head, moving to place the other glass on the bedside table. “Tonight’s going to be duller than I expected.”

Jason threw him a sour look, then shifted his shoulders, “I just meant that I shouldn’t drink, you know—With the…” Roman turned to him expectantly, but said nothing. After a moment of tense silence, Jason grumbled and slid his thumb under the leather collar around his neck, gesturing to it. “I don’t think dogs can drink alcohol.”

“A dog can drink anything if it’s thirsty enough,” Roman answered without hesitation.

Jason nodded his head to one side then the other, exasperated. “Well, yeah, but I don’t think they _should_.”

Roman brought the glass up to his marred lips, which didn’t fit quite right around the rim, “Probably not. But I’m no expert. Not worried about it.”

“You don’t have to be an expert to know it’s bad to give dogs alcohol,” Jason muttered, reaching for one of the glasses, “But you should _probably_ know that if you’re going to keep some around.”

“It’s not like I’m trying to booze them up with amaretto,” Roman grunted, handing the glass to Jason.

Jason briefly glanced down to the glass of _not_ -cognac. “That’s comforting, I guess. But aren’t you right now?” He took a sip and shot Roman a look. Roman’s eyes wandered over him, then he held his hand out, motioning for Jason to return the drink, which he did.

“Fine.” Roman placed the glass down, with more force than necessary. “You’re cut off.”

“Hey, I was joking, I want that back,” Jason laughed dryly, reaching behind Roman, toward the table. A sharp slap forced his hand down and away, and Jason’s eyes snapped up to Roman, who was staring him down. 

Jason rolled his eyes and sat up. “Cut off. Right.”

Roman didn’t reply, and he didn’t look away.

Quickly, Jason’s nerves began to fray again, and he felt cold trickling down his back. “Okay, you know what? This was a dumb idea...” 

Jason reached for the buckle of the collar, but Roman’s hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist, giving it a tight squeeze. “Stop.”

Jason inhaled sharply, taking in Roman’s expression. 

With the mask permanently affixed, it was hard to read Roman. Though, honestly, he probably had _always_ been unreadable.

“Are we---?” Jason asked tentatively.

Roman folded his hands together and began to speak in a slow, condescending tone. “Listen, champ, it sounds like you’ve got something important to tell me, and hell, I just _wish_ I knew what it was. But, I gotta apologize. Never got around to learning _mutt_.”

Okay. So they still were.

Jason took a steadying breath before turning to the bed and crawling on all fours to reach the center of it. Before he could settle, Roman slapped the back of his thigh, shooing him away, “Off the bed, c’mon.”

Jason shuffled off quickly, landing at the foot of the bed in a crouch. Roman nudged him lazily with his foot, “Is that how a dog sits?”

“It’s how _this_ dog sits,” Jason muttered, looking up.

Roman narrowed his eyes, and leaned over Jason, “You seemed to have the right idea a minute ago. Why don’t you try it again?”

“You mean before you kicked me off the bed?”

Pretending he hadn’t heard Jason, Roman straightened up and strode over to his walk-in closet, where he disappeared momentarily. After a few solid knocks and the sound of a panel being moved, Roman reappeared with a riding crop in hand.

“There’s that BDSM vibe, again,” Jason managed, his heart already pounding insistently in his chest.

Roman brought the crop down, _hard_ on the bed, and in the near-silent room, the whistle cut through the air audibly.

Jason swallowed and nodded, “Just saying…”

“Chatty little thing, aren’t you?” Roman asked, moving closer to Jason, who watched him, but stayed rooted to the spot. “See, the thing is-” He grabbed a fistful of Jason’s hair and twisted slightly, eliciting a whine from him. “-I don’t. Speak. Mutt.” He let go, and Jason reflexively ran a hand through his hair, rubbing away the residual sting.

Roman crossed between Jason and the bed, slapping at the sheets with the thick leather head of the crop as he walked.

“Then what’s it matter if I talk or not?” Jason asked, sitting up straight and rolling his shoulders.

The crop whipped against Jason’s cheek, with enough force to knock him down to the ground. His head felt light and he swayed as he sat up, recovering from the blow.

Roman circled behind Jason, running the crop along the nape of his neck, up through the shaved hairs. “We spent all day getting you cleaned up so you could look presentable, and this is how you act? Huh?”

Jason shook his head, more to clear it than to respond to Roman, but Roman continued anyway. “Alright. I’m feeling generous, so I’ll tell you what: you act properly, and I won’t have to use this again,” he waved the crop in front of Jason’s face. “How does that sound?”

Gingerly, Jason ran his fingers along his cheek and it felt like it’d been splashed with boiling water. He winced and dropped his hand down, clenching it into a fist. 

Roman’s grip tightened on the handle, and the leather of his gloves made a soft sound.

If it were any other night, Jason would’ve fought more, but since he knew Roman was already humoring him, and they were both in unfamiliar territory, Jason sighed and softly muttered, “Woof.”

Roman ruffled Jason’s hair vigorously. “Good boy. Now, then, we can move on. Sit.”

Jason gave Roman a dirty look, but got back on all fours in front of him, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Watch that attitude, boy. Putting you down would be a shame,” Roman taunted, tapping Jason’s chin lightly. Jason lightly snapped at Roman, and suddenly the crop was whipping down against his shoulder. It wasn’t as hard as the hit on his cheek, but it had enough force to make Jason clench his teeth and whine softly.

“I just told you to watch the attitude, didn’t I?” Roman asked. Jason knew Roman wasn’t expecting an answer, so he remained silent.

“Better,” Roman noted. He shed his suit jacket long ago, but still wore the rest of his outfit, unlike Jason, who was down to just his briefs and collar. Roman placed the crop on the bed as he began to roll up his sleeves, exposing the well-defined forearms beneath them.

When he was done, Roman reached out and grabbed Jason’s jaw with a gloved hand, “Well, let’s get a look at you.”

He moved Jason’s head from one side to the other. “Far from a purebred. Yeah, definitely a mutt, through and through.” 

Jason glared and Roman gave a dry laugh. “Call ‘em as I see ‘em, kid.” 

Jason went to snarl, but suddenly his jaw was being wrenched open, and Roman continued the façade. “Teeth could definitely do some damage…” He pulled away, then pointed a finger at Jason, “If those come near me, I’m wiring your jaw shut, got it?”

Jason rolled his eyes, but nodded, and Roman patted his head. “Atta boy.” 

Roman moved behind Jason to run his hands down Jason’s bare ribs and hips. “Very nice build.”

As Roman continued to assess him, Jason felt a pang of... _something_. Roman had given Jason free reign, and _this_ is what he had chosen. Jason berated himself and could feel himself losing resolve, so he leaned forward to nuzzle against Roman’s hand.

Immediately, Roman brushed Jason’s unscathed cheek, then ran his hand through Jason’s hair. “Look at that. He _can_ be affectionate.”

Jason cast his eyes down to the ground, feeling the uncertainty pooling in his stomach. Roman crouched down in front of him, forcing Jason to meet his gaze. “Is that all?”

The meekness of Jason’s voice surprised himself as he murmured, “I can’t…”

Roman shook his head, “I thought I said--”

“I _can’t_ , okay? This is stupid. I shouldn’t have--I shouldn’t have come to you for this,” Jason forced out, swallowing hard. 

He stood to leave, but Roman shoved a firm hand against his shoulder, keeping him down. “Stay.”

Jason let out a frustrated groan, and tried to regain his balance so he could stand and get away, but Roman held him firm, repeating in a lower register, “ _Stay._ ”

“This is stupid!” Jason snarled, shoving Roman away from him and falling back to the ground. 

Despite his size, Roman was fast, and on Jason in an instant. He drew his hand back, sharply slapping Jason’s already sore cheek. 

He shook out his hand and grumbled, “Kid, people don’t ask for this kind of thing on a whim. You tell me we’re done, and we stop this-” He reached out and lifted Jason’s chin again. “-but you tell me that you want this? You gotta stop worrying, and let me take care of the rest.” 

Jason forced himself to keep looking at Roman, breathing deeply, but couldn’t find his voice to answer.

Roman nudged Jason’s chin with his knuckle. “What’s it gonna be?” 

Jason looked down and nodded.

“Good,” Roman answered tersely. He stood and took a seat at the edge of the bed, spreading his legs in front of Jason. He leaned down to hook two fingers beneath Jason’s collar and pulled him forward.

Jason scrambled to follow, and clumsily bumped against the plush side of Roman’s bed. Roman laughed dryly, but reached down to ruffle Jason’s hair. 

Jason looked up to Roman and drew a deep breath before softly nuzzling against Roman’s knee.

“There’s my good boy,” Roman praised softly, cupping Jason’s face and running his thumb across Jason’s lip. “Better, already.”

While Jason’s chest was still felt tight with apprehension, the gesture and praise helped soothe the tension, and Jason felt a small jolt to his groin. 

Maybe he could do this.

Jason closed his eyes and parted his lips, sliding his tongue out to gingerly lap at Roman’s thumb.

Roman hummed in appreciation, pushing the digit further into Jason’s mouth, and Jason allowed it.

Then Roman pulled away.

Jason swayed on the spot, lingering in the sensation as he heard the faint sound of a buckle being undone, and opened his eyes to watch Roman. 

Reaching down, Roman pulled his cock free and wrapped his hand around it.

Jason knew what was coming and felt the anxiety shift to excitement. 

Sex with Roman was enjoyable, no matter what they did, but Jason was particularly fond of using his mouth. It made him feel useful.

“C’mere,” Roman muttered, beckoning with his free hand. As Jason leaned forward, Roman’s hand slid behind Jason’s head, gripping the back of his neck firmly to push him the rest of the way. Once he was close enough, Roman guided his cock to Jason’s mouth, easing it in as Jason stretched his jaw.

Roman moved his pelvis forward slightly to adjust, and sighed, feeling the warmth of Jason’s mouth around him.

“Ah, such a good boy,” Roman whispered, squeezing the back of Jason’s neck and urging him forward.

Jason had gotten better at suppressing his gag reflex, but had to let out a sharp groan of protest when Roman hit the back of his throat.

Roman backed off a little and looked down, scoffing. “Too much for you, pup?”

Jason felt heat rush across his cheeks. Roman hadn’t ever called him _that_ before, but Jason quickly decided he liked it. A lot.

Carefully, Jason shook his head and moved forward on his own accord, taking Roman in farther, then pulling back to wrap his lips around the head of Roman’s length, rolling his tongue against its slit.

Roman let out a breathy sigh, scratching the stubble of Jason’s hair lightly. “That’s better. Now, show me what you can do.”

Jason hummed in affirmation, pushing forward again and adding some suction. He had learned the hard way about being too eager, but also had come to learn that Roman was known for his patience in strategy, not the bedroom.

Jason found a good pace and position for himself, then focused on what he needed to do. 

Before Roman had him do it, Jason didn’t understand just how difficult it was to give head, but he prided himself on the improvements he had made. As he worked, he could feel Roman growing harder in his mouth, and soon, Jason could easily bob his head and take more of Roman in. 

Roman’s hand slid up and into the longer part of Jason’s hair, gripping and pulling it. Jason moaned around Roman and followed with a whimper, as his own cock strained against the fabric of his briefs. Jason whined again as Roman changed their rhythm, guiding Jason’s mouth forward and back on his cock repeatedly.

“Like that, huh?” Roman grunted, pushing forward so he could get leverage up, and into Jason’s mouth. “Like being used like this?”

Jason didn’t look at Roman, but cried out softly, following Roman’s movements.

“Such a good boy,” Roman whispered harshly, snapping his hips forward. 

A few of the thrusts hit Jason squarely in the back of the throat and he gagged, tearing up, but he was determined to keep going.

Luckily, however, Roman suddenly came to a halt and roughly pulled Jason off his cock, before hastily tucking it away. Jason took the opportunity to inhale deeply, catching up on the breaths he had been missing.

Roman nudged Jason to the side with his foot, as he reached for the crop. He patted the bed. 

“Up. Get on all fours.”

Playing it safe, Jason crawled up on to the bed, as much like a dog as he could. When he centered himself, he bowed down over his arms pushing his good cheek against the blankets and staring up to Roman.

Roman placed the crop on the table between the two glasses of amaretto, then made his way over to Jason, sliding his hands between Jason’s thighs and feeling him through his briefs.

“Hmm, feels like you’re ready to get out of these, huh?” Roman asked, sliding his fingers under the band and stroking Jason’s skin.

“God, _please_ ,” Jason mumbled into the sheets, rocking his hips back and forth. 

“Hey. We’re not done here,” Roman chastised, pulling Jason’s briefs down and sharply slapping him across the ass. He nodded to the crop. “I can grab that, if you need a reminder.”

Jason shook his head and looked back to Roman, trying to whimper like a dog. He felt ridiculous, but the feeling passed quickly when Roman gently hit his thigh and took his briefs off all the way. “Good boy.”

Jason beamed at Roman, before he was roughly pushed down into the mattress again. He made a sound of annoyance, but Roman seemed to let it slide.

Roman moved from the bed to place Jason’s underwear to the side, then returned to the bedside stand. For a moment, Jason thought Roman was going to make good on his threat and use the crop again, but instead, he fished out a bottle of lube and returned to Jason.

They had gone through the motions enough for preparation to go quick, and soon Roman was lined up and ready behind Jason, still fully clothed, in true Roman fashion.

Jason turned his cheek to the bed, again, trying to look at Roman as he whimpered softly.

“I know, I know. You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Roman cooed, as gently as he ever could. He hooked one arm around Jason, and lifted his hips off the bed. Jason pushed up, extending his arms and laying his palms flat against the bed. Once he settled, Roman lined his cock up with Jason’s entrance, and pushed inside him. 

Jason tensed, but forced his pelvic muscles to relax, allowing Roman to slide deeper in. As he did, Jason moaned loudly, trying to push back against Roman, and Roman let out a huff of air.

“Feels good, huh, pup?” Roman asked, looking to Jason.

Jason nodded frantically and waited for Roman to move, but he didn’t. 

Instead, Roman drew back, and wrapped one hand around Jason’s ankle, then moved the other to the back of Jason’s neck, nudging the collar slightly out of place. Jason felt the leather of Roman’s glove clinging to his skin, gripping at the muscle there. Jason shuddered and bucked back against Roman again.

“Good, that’s perfect,” Roman murmured, keeping his hips stationary and letting Jason set the pace. “ _Show_ me how much you want it.”

Jason sobbed as he pulled forward and pushed back against Roman, curving his back to get a better angle for Roman. When Roman growled and shoved forward, Jason took it as approval.

It didn’t take long for Jason to feel the burn in his arms from keeping them tense, but it became easy to ignore as he felt Roman’s grip grow tighter against his neck.

“That’s my boy. You’re doing so well for me,” Roman panted, rocking a little more insistently into Jason, and Jason could feel his climax building. 

It didn’t take much longer for Roman to finish, and Jason felt the odd, but warm, sensation of being filled. Jason cried out, as if on Roman’s behalf, then let out another sob as he felt his arms burning and growing weaker. 

He knew he was close but not there, _just_ yet.

The pressure pulled away from Jason’s ankle and neck, then suddenly a large, strong hand was wrapped around Jason’s erection, pumping him in rough, quick strokes. Jason gasped loudly and his breathing sped up. Having both sources of stimulation, Jason reared his head back and howled as he came, thoroughly dirtying Roman’s sheets.

As much as Jason wanted to avoid it, he couldn’t help but let his arms give out. Roman caught him and rolled them both to the side, keeping Jason from landing in his own mess.

Chests rising and falling against each other, Jason collapsed fully against the bed, humming as Roman pulled out of Jason, and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Am I ‘llowed to talk now?” Jason mumbled, facing away from Roman.

“Depends,” Roman replied. “Are you ready to be done?”

“Yeah. Definitely,” Jason answered, nodding his head.

“No. You can’t talk.”

Jason turned back and gave Roman a look. “Well s’funny, because, _hey_ , I’m talking right now.”

Roman huffed, “Why am I not surprised…”

“Hey.” Jason ignored Roman’s comment, and groaned as he turned over to face him. “Thank you. You know--for this.”

Roman looked Jason over a moment. “Sure thing.”

Jason laughed weakly and let his head fall on the bed next to Roman. “Hope it wasn’t too weird for you.”

“There are worse things you could’ve asked for. Trust me.”

Jason smiled sleepily, “Sounds like a challenge.”

Roman sighed, and drew Jason to his chest, “Careful what you wish for, kid. You might just get it.”

“Yeah?” Jason laughed and nuzzled into Roman’s shirt. “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
